twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Zafrina
Zafrina was a South American vampire who was a part of, and possibly the leader of, the Amazon Coven. She was a particuarly talented vampire with the supernatural ability to create visual illusions. Zafrina was a friend of the Cullen family whom she pledged to serve as a witness of before the Volturi. Biography Along with Senna and Kachiri, Zafrina is a member of the Amazon Coven of vampires. Unlike the Cullens, the Amazonians do not adhere to a "vegetarian" diet. In 2006, the Amazonian's were approached by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale; using her ability to forsee the future Alice recognized the need for their aid in the Cullen's attempt to absolve themselves in the eyes of the Volturi. While Zafrina and Senna made their way to Forks, Washington to help their old friends, Kachiri accompanied Alice and Jasper on their own private mission. In Forks, the Amazonian's were introduced to Renesmee Cullen, and were witness to the childs steady rate of growth; proving beyond doubt that she was not an immortal child. As such, Zafrina and Senna agreed to bear witness before the Volturi, who wished to destroy the Cullens for the percieved crime of creating an immortal child, that Renesmee was actually a half-human, half-vampire child. Zafrina quickly struck up a bond with the girl, and aided her mother Bella to harness her supernatural ability to mentally shield others from outside attack. Zafrina was central to the Cullens' means of attack against the Volturi, should the situation come to such a thing, as her ability to create illusions could be used offensively. However, the Volturi were ultimately quelled by Bella's use of her power and the Cullens and their allies remained safe. Before returning to the Amazon, Zafrina had Bella promise to bring Renesmee to visit her in South America. Personality and traits Zafrina appeared to be the most outspoken of the Amazon Coven, and generally served as their spokesperson; indicating that she may have been their leader. Like the other members of her coven, Zafrina was described as tall with dark hair and a long face. Zafrina was prone to wild movements, and was described as among the least civilised vampires Bella Cullen had ever seen. Bella was actually very intimidated by Zafrina, because of her protectiveness over Renesmee. Though Zafrina proved to be among the kindest of the Amazon Coven. As Zafrina was not vegetarian, it can be assumed that her eyes were generally red. Powers and abilities As a vampire, Zafrina possesses superhuman strength, speed and vastly enhanced senses. In addition, she is immortal and possesses a vampire's venom and their traditional inhuman beauty. However, Zafrina is among the minority of vampires who also possess an additional quantifiable supernatural talent; in her case, Zafrina is capable of creating powerful illusions. Zafrina can project visions into others' minds. The visions can seem so real to the person impacted by them that they can easily forget that it's not real, extremely quickly. Such illusions can be used offensively to blind or confuse enemies as she planned to do against the Volturi in their vendetta against the Cullen family. Zafrina would entertain Renesmee with her images and with Renesmee's power Bella would make sure the pictures were okay. Zafrina's talent was considered special enough that Aro, the leader of the Volturi who "collected" vampires with powerful talents, offered her a place among his guard. Etymology Zafrina is a variant of the Arabic name Zafira, which is derived from the spanish word Zafiro, which means "sapphire". Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' (First appearance) Category:Twilight Saga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Amazon Coven Category:Females Category:Vampires with special abilities